


Plaid Blankets and Manga

by PeachyDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in five minutes please don't hate, M/M, Tao is just looking to snuggle, Xiumin will always keep his panda warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDae/pseuds/PeachyDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao has a plaid blanket and is just looking for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaid Blankets and Manga

"Oppa," Tao whispered to the other. Minseok looked up from his manga at the sound of the younger's voice. . The rapper stood in front of the baozi, a plaid blanket wrapped securely around his tall thin frame. Minseok marked his spot and held his arms out. Tao silently climbed into them burying his face into the elder's neck and Minseok hissed at the cold face pressing against him.  
"Cold Panda?"  
"Mmhmm." Tao murmured snuggling closer. Minseok constricted his arms tighter pulling the younger closer if possible. He could feel the panda smile against his skin. The elder pressed soft kisses to Tao's silky, black hair and he might as well have been purring in happiness and love.  
"Don't worry Taozi, I'll keep you warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so.... I wrote this in five minutes (my friend and I had a competition during lunch at school...) so I sincerely apologize if this sucks (which it probably does). I read a lot of fanfic and write it too but I'm really self-conscious about it so please don't hate. I actually do requests (if you want one) and yeah that's about it.   
> This was all over the place I am so sorry.  
> My first fic I've ever published so please be gentle.  
> Sorry if the grammar sucks or anything I'm not even in high school. (No excuse though)  
> LONGER STUFF TO COME I PROMISE


End file.
